


Stuck Together

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers for any game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: A bunch of Persona Users end up stuck in a room together. They don't seem to have much in common past the Personas and their names starting with a "Y".





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vivvav for posting a challenge in the Crimson Compendium server of writing a fic with the "Y" squad of P3-5 in a room together without messing up their names. I just had to go and add in Yukino bc ~~I h8 myself~~ why not lmao.
> 
> Somehow my number of mess ups was... 0? Unless you count me trying to type "Vesta" twice instead of once and then also Yukino??

Yukari Takeba was used to getting into ridiculous situations at this point. She was  _ so  _ used to it that she barely questioned when S.E.E.S. had ended up stuck in some labyrinth and questioned it even less when they ran into five other groups of people. She didn’t even question it when some computer or something separated the groups in an attempt to weaken them!

What she did have to question, however, was why everyone who had a name starting with “Y” ended up in one room. Yukino Mayuzumi, Yukiko Amagi, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Yusuke Kitagawa, and herself were all trapped in some room… With nothing really tying all of them together besides the whole “Y” thing.

“This is bad…” Yosuke seemed to be in the middle or looking for an exist. “Do any of you see a way out of here?”

Yu pressed any design he could find on the wall. “Not seeing anything…”

“Ah, does that mean we’re trapped?” Yukiko frowned, arms crossed against her chest. “Maybe we should use our Personas to try and break out?”

“That might be our best bet…” Yukino tapped against the wall. “We just have to make sure we focus any attack on an area that’ll actually get us out of here.”

“Agreed, wasting our energy before that would only lead to the enemies here being able to pick us off easily.” Yusuke, who had been framing the girls in his hands a moment before was now doing the same to the walls.

“Doesn’t Yukino-san know how to negotiate with Shadows, though?” Yukiko looked to the other girl. “We may be alright as long as that works.”

“Problem is I’ve seen Shadows get mad at Yukino-san before.” Yukari’s face scrunched up at the memory of a Shadow nearly taking the group out when her negotiation failed. Thank god she’d been able to heal everyone before it really went south.

“Yeah, only Reiji really has a full-proof way of getting out of trouble…” Yukino paused. “At least, that’s what Naoya says.”

“Oh yeah, doesn’t he know how to do magic or something?” Yosuke perked up again. “I never saw a single Shadow angry about that!”

“I saw a few run away, though…” Yu thought for a moment. “Then again, that could be because of his scary face.”

“Are you sure? I always found his face interesting.” Yusuke tapped his chin. “I wonder if this would be another point that everyone tells me I’m strange?”

Yosuke shrugged. “Probably dude, no offense.”

“I actually agree with Yusuke-kun, though.” Yukari placed a hand on her hip and frowned. “He looks more frustrated or angry than scary.”

“Really?” Yukiko tilted her head to the side. “I never really got that close of a look, if I’m being honest!”

“...From what I heard, Yukari is probably close in her observation. But we aren’t here to talk about Reiji.” Yukino turned to the wall again. “We need to figure out where to break through!”

“I don’t seen an issue with taking a few moments to talk about the others, though.” Yusuke looked around as everyone turned to stare at him. “What is it? I just thought it would be a good time for us all to bond.”

“Bond, huh?” Yu’s interest sure piqued quickly when bonding was mentioned, huh? “That’s not a bad idea!”

“Come on partner, we really don’t have time for this!”

“I agree. There’s always time for bonding when we’re safe, Yu-kun.”

“I’ve gotta agree with those two.” Yukino leaned against the wall. “What about you, Yukari?”

“Who, me?” She wasn’t actually expecting to be asked by someone in the majority. “I’ll be honest, I think bonding could be a good idea. I mean… Isn’t it hard to work with people you aren’t close to?”

“That’d going to depend on the group, I’d think.” Yukino sounded so sure Yukari couldn’t even pretend that she didn’t have a point. “Besides, there’s a time and a place for things. This isn’t the time  _ or  _ place.”

“I agree! Being friends is great, but we need to find everyone else!” Yukiko looked around at everyone. “For all we know, not everyone was fortunate to end up in a room like this. Some of them might be fighting as we speak.”

Yosuke nodded. “Yeah! Or the others have all met up and we’re holding up the group.”

“That’s a good point… I probably wasn’t thinking straight, sorry.” Yu looked from Yosuke to Yusuke. “We should all try to bond later, though!”

Yusuke looked at the ground. “If that’s what you all believe is best, then alright.”

“Sorry, Yusuke-kun!” Yukiko looked at her shoes. “We really don’t mean to insult your idea, it’s just…!”

“There’s more important things to think about right now.”

“Wow, Yukino-san can be just as blunt and Yukiko-san!” Yosuke whistled a bit. “But yeah, it’s just not a good time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yosuke-kun. I’m not that blunt, you just have thin skin.”

“Geeze…!”

“Geeze is right!” Yukari was not ready for their conversation to go in another circle or something. “If we’re going to focus on getting out let’s really focus!”

“Good timing, Yukari-san! I think I found a thin part of the wall…” Yu took a step back and summoned Izanagi. “Zionga!”

“Let me help.” Vesta appeared behind Yukino. “Freila!”

Soon enough, a hole was opened in the wall. Isn’t wasn’t the largest thing, but it should be enough they could all get out without squeezing or ducking. They would, however, have to head out one by one. If there was any Shadows waiting, the first person would have to be ready to get into a fight right off the bat.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Yosuke made his way for the hole. “The people who are better at fighting up close should head out first, right? Just in case something’s waiting to jump us.”

“Good idea.” Yukiko moved up behind him. “Maybe it would be best for us to go in a pattern. Someone specialized in close-quarters combat followed by someone with distance.”

“I also suggest the two who were kind enough to open the hole for us exit last. Give them a chance to regain some energy while the rest of us exit.” Yusuke had made his way to Yukiko by then.

“So Yosuke-kun will go first, then Yukiko-chan, then you Yusuke-kun?” Yukari moved to stand next to him. “Then me, then Yu-kun, and finally Yukino-san…” That seemed like it would work.

“That seems like the best idea, yes.” Yusuke looked to Yosuke. “As long as you’re willing to go first?”

“Sure thing!” Yosuke gave him a thumbs up and ducked out the hole.

Yukiko took no time following after him and Yusuke right after her. As Yukari ducked out the hole herself she couldn’t help but note how weird their even split of close range and far range they all were… Why hadn’t that hit her yet? Maybe it was because of how focused on getting out she’d been…?

“Yukari-san!” She jumped when Yukiko put a hand on her shoulder. “There’s Shadows, we need to focus!”

She looked over to Yusuke and Yosuke and saw the boys indeed dealing with Shadows… The ones that looked like Personas, too. These were literally the  _ worst _ . How did Yusuke and Yukino deal with this sort of stuff all the time when they were fighting?

“Alright, let’s do this!” Yukari pulled her bow from her back and readied an arrow. “Too bad Fuuka can’t give us a reading…!”

“Have we even tried to contact any of our navigators, though?” Yukiko frowned as she threw her fan at one of the Shadows. “Maybe they could help us find the others.”

“Now’s not the time!” Yosuke looked back at them. “We need to try and figure out how to deal with--”

“They’re weak to Garu!” Looked like Yu and Yukino had joined them, huh?

“I must say it’s nice to have someone who’s able to point out the weaknesses so easily, even without Queen with us.”

“Yusuke-kun, you can use the name Makoto right now!” Yukari replaced the arrow and pulled out her evoker. “We’ll probably catch onto that faster… Io!”

She sent out a blast of Magarula, Yosuke following suit with the use of Jiraiya. The creatures all fell to the ground and Yosuke gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Yu followed it up with his secondary Persona, and it looked like all three of them were ready to go.

The other three were a bit slower to the uptake, but Yukino’s razors seemed to hit  _ just  _ right, taking out one of the Shadows. Yukiko and Yusuke were able to do some decent damage, but not quite as much as the rest of them. However, with so many of them ready to go and all the Shadows on the ground…

“We’re on a roll… Should we go for broke?” She looked to Yu without even thinking about it (he was one of the vice-leaders, after all), her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, let’s do this!” 

Without wasting a moment, they all charged the Shadows. It was a mess, like usual, but at the end of it, the Shadows were done for. Thank god… Yukari had been worried it’d go bad, since they all had to join the battle at different times.

“I still don’t see how you guys can do that…” Yukino wiped her brow with a sigh. “We never really knocked anyone down, even when the attack was bad news for them.”

“What did you do instead, Yukino-san?” Yukiko peeked out from behind Yukari, head tilted in curiosity.

“We’d just go for it as usual. Try and whittle the enemies down and hope they didn’t get us first.” Yukino shuddered. “Those times everyone but me and maybe Naoya would get knocked out in one move…”

“Yikes…” Yosuke shuddered at the thought. “I bet that didn’t happen too often, though, right?”

Yukino looked away. “Let’s just say that Kuchisake-onna isn’t a demon you want to try and negotiate with. Almost everything would piss her off, and… I don’t think we ever fully realized that.”

“Oh man… What do we do if we run into one, then?” Yu frowned. “It won’t be good if we all get knocked out before we find the rest of the group.”

“...Uh, just hope we don’t? And if we do, either run or hope we’ve found someone who can scare them away or make them happy.”

“...Someone can scare them? You were making them sound quite horrifying on their own…” Yusuke tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Yukino shrugged. “According to Naoya someone can sometimes. I never really asked on that too much.”

Yusuke nodded. “Fair enough.”

“We should probably get a move on, anyway. Now that we’re out in the open, Shadows could attack at any time…” Yukari looked around. So far it seemed like they were okay, but who knew. Something could sneak up on them.

“I agree with Yukari-san!” Yukiko looked to Yukino. “Though, if you could try and contact someone while we walk, it’d be much appreciated.”

“Huh? Why me?”

“Well, you’re the closest thing we have to a navigator, right?” Yosuke put his hands behind his head as he began to walk. “You’re probably gonna have the best bet.”

“Yosuke’s right. Just see if you can get ahold of Rise, Fuuka, or Futaba.” Yu followed after his partner. “Their Personas should be powerful enough that they should sense you trying.”

“Indeed, and if any of them are close enough I believe Morgana, Teddie, or even Mitsuru-san would be able to sense you as well.” Yusuke tapped his chin in thought. “Either way, our chances of finding the others would go up.”

“I still don’t see why you’d all ask someone who doesn’t  _ have  _ something like a specific navigator, but okay…” Yukino pointed behind her as they started to walk. “You two keep an eye on our backs. We don’t wanna get ambushed.”

“Got it.” Yukari turned on her heel and she began to scan the area. There didn’t seem to be  _ any  _ Shadow activity…

“Are you worried too?” Yukiko glanced at her before her eyes went back to the walkway. “I’ve never seen a place so peaceful…”

“Yeah, it’s making me think of a calm before the storm or something…”

“It’s way too creepy!” Yukari couldn’t see Yosuke’s face, but those words were enough to let her picture it. It was probably scrunched up in confusion and a little bit of fear.

“Perhaps, but we need to try and hold our heads high. Worrying too much will make us easy pickings.”

“That’s… One way to put it, Yusuke. Thanks for the encouragement.”

“Anytime, Vice-Leader.”

“Can you all shut up for a minute?” Yukari looked over at Yukino and frowned. The latter’s eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “I’m trying to get some sort of reaction from someone but it’s hard to concentrate when you all keep talking…”

“Oh, sorry Yukino-san!” Yukari’s hand went to her mouth and she went back to keeping watch. She would be better off not getting distracted, anyway.

They walked along, slowly and in silence. Nothing was showing up, no matter how far they went… There really was something wrong. No way would Shadows  _ actually _ avoid people for that long. That just wasn’t how those mindless creatures worked.

“Anyone else getting worried at the lack of Shadows?” Yosuke seemed to share Yukari’s worries, then. He was just faster at verbalizing them. “I mean, has anyone ever gone this long without a Shadow attacking?”

Yukino sighed, her concentration broken. “It’s fine.”

“Is it really, though?” Yukiko looked to the other girl. “It makes me feel like we’re about to walk into an ambush.”

“We’re not.”

“You seem sure about this, Yukino-san…” Yusuke studied her for a moment. “What makes you so sure?”

Yukino rolled her eyes. “Because, I’ve gone this long before without anything really attacking and I know why that’s the case.”

“Why is it the case, Yukino?”

“I used Estoma and the Shadows around here are weaker than us.” She said that like it’d be obvious, but…

“Um, Yukino-san?” Yukari bit her lip. “What exactly is Estoma?”

“Yeah…” Yosuke moved from his spot at the front of the group to stand next to Yukari. “I’ve never heard of that either.”

“You’ve never heard of Estoma…?” Yukino rose an eyebrow. “Oh my god… You guys know less than I thought.”

“Well, then shouldn’t you teach us? So we know more after we get out of here.” Yukiko held her hands behind her back. “It sounds useful if it deters enemies.”

“Yeah, I’d love to find a Persona that can do that when things get back to normal.” Yu and Yusuke joined the group, curiosity hitting them too.

“I could tell Joker later, as well… And I’m sure Yukari-san could tell Leader.”

“Yeah, totally.” She nodded a bit. “It might make going through Tartarus easier!”

“It’s just a skill some Personas learn that makes weaker demons leave you alone. I thought I’d try to see if it worked on Shadows.” Yukino massaged her temple. “Seeing as I was going to be focused on trying to get in contact with someone I thought fighting would be harder…”

“That’s true. If you were focused on trying to get one of the navigator's attention you might not be as quick to draw your weapon or use your Persona.” Yukiko tapped her chin with a hum. “Still, I wonder why we’ve never seen a skill like that before?”

Yosuke shrugged. “Maybe it’s because we’re usually good at running away from Shadows? The TV World has bigger halls than this place, after all.” 

“Yeah, I think that has to have something to do with it. Plus we actually see the Shadows coming there. I don’t think any of them really register for us here until they’re on top of us or we’re on top of them.” Yu furrowed his brow. “I wonder why that’s the case…”

“Who truly knows? Perhaps it’s just a case of what’s forming the area we fight in?” Yusuke offered this as if it this was some casual conversation about why some foods were different or something. “Perhaps we should compare notes when we’re all back to the safe zone.”

“Sure, why not?” Yukari let out a sigh. “Not that Tartarus is the most interesting thing around.”

“You’ve said it’s really repetitive at times, right?” Yukiko frowned. “That can’t be any fun to traverse night after night…”

“Yeah, I’m just glad our leader switches out who he takes pretty often. I’d be sick all the time if I was always going.” Yukari stuck out her tongue at the very thought. Thank god their numbers had grown so much. She couldn’t imagine having to go in every night if it was just the five they started with when Junpei joined up.

“I wish Yu-kun felt the same…” Yukiko looked at the ground. “I feel like it’s always me, Chie, and Yosuke-kun he takes along…”

“Oh yeah, it totally is just us.” Yosuke nodded. “But we don’t get super tired or anything, so I guess we don’t get sick?”

“Is that so? Since our main group and the rest of us stick so close together, Joker often switches out who goes with him…” Yusuke frowned. “I suppose that’s not an option for you all then?”

Yukari shook her head. “Nope, he’d have to come back to switch any of us out.”

“Yeah, same here. He’d have to come back to switch us out and…” Yosuke thought for a second. “Maybe that’s why he never switches it up any.”

“At least the others get to be in the vicinity of whatever’s happening.” Yukino let out a sigh. “I don’t think Naoya let’s more than four people near him when he’s doing something like this. As soon as we’d fixed our school he ditched all four of us…”

“He didn’t keep even one of you?” Yu rose an eyebrow.

“Nope, said something about--”

“ _ Hello? Everyone? Can you hear me?”  _ Fuuka’s voice in their heads cut Yukino off. “ _ If you can, please keep going forward. You’re nearing a room where you’ll find some of the others! _ ”

“Thanks, Fuuka.” Yukari looked forward and sighed. “Well, guess we’re almost there. We really should just compare notes about our adventures and leaders later…”

“Agreed.”


End file.
